Timeline
Prehistory All prehistory is based upon ancient text and lore. All dates are approximate 1-The Admin is born and creates the minecraft universe 4- Nevenhaz, brother of The Admin is born 10- The planets are created by The Admin 15- The Admin and Evehzna give birth to Blazen and Coros 24- Blazen, king of Fire, grows evermore tied of The Admin's approach to building the world and threatens to revolt 30- Nevenhaz, jealous of his brother's power leads an army to attack The Admin. Nevenhaz nearly destroys the world, but in the end he is defeated. Since he partially destroyed the universe, it flickers, thus creating periods of nightime each day. Nevendaz and Blazen are cast into the Nether. His army is scattered behind him, ancestors of the monsters today. In the Nether he waits with his loyal servants, morphed by the fires of the Nether, into what we call Pigmen. Evehzna is killed in the battle 32- The Admin and Delphenica the wise give birth to Brezendor 50- Brezendor marries Saphiria, long-lost daughter of Blazen, and give birth to Sourcikar, the first wizard 93- The Admin creates the Gitan race to destroy the works of Nevenhaz 107- The village of Sivescov is founded by Ehptelred the Well 119- Arlet Abbey is founded in Sivescov 120- Ofjuten Ranidorson is born to Ranidor Ofjut and Kelva Ofjut 121- The Thorn Clan is founded as a warrior's guild in the village of Sivescov 123- The tribe of Klandora is founded 124- Harres the Brave is born 125- Harol Whescov, later known as Harol I, is born 133- The village of Langtna is founded by Tefrinor Yolnec. The village later grows to become the nation of Langtvest 137- The village of Aebiris is founded in Fjuytland 140- Spide Rusnok is borned. According to legend he would later inspire the name for the monster as agile as he, the spider 141- Outlying tribes begin raiding farmlands near Sivescov, led by Ranidor Ofjut 142- The Battle of Sivescov occurs in which the forces of the Thorn Clan, led by Ehptelred, meet the forces led by Ranidor Ofjut. The forces of Sivescov are victorious. Many point to this as the beginning of the city's dominance -Ranidor Ofjut is killed -Spide Rusnok is killed 143- The village of Evetsminster is founded in Sirland by the Syks, led by Ewern the Wise 145- The village of Kommelmur is founded is northwest Ingland by Ofjuten Raindorson - Ehptelred the Well, king of Sivescov dies. He is successed by his son Harol I 147- The The Langtvest War begins in which Lihnis Klarson of the Xutes invade the nation of Langtvest 148- The Battle of Octorius Bend occurs, in which the Army of the Xutes is defeated by Tefrinor Yolnec's army 150- The Serxutes tribe allies with the Xutes in their struggle against Langtvest 151- The Battle of Blue Cliff occurs, in which the Xutes are victorious 160- The city of Rihgna is founded by the Lihtians 163- The village of Frinyalina is razed by the Lantvest army 164- Falinor's Skirmish occurs. Many Xutes are killed as they are hunted down across their homeland 165- The Xute and Serxute people migrate further northeast 167- The Langtvest War concludes 173- Harol I dies. He is successed by his brother, Ulfrin I 399- Sourcikar marries Lay, daughter of Coros, giving birth to Geekman7473 the following year First Era 1- World of GeekCraft is created -Humanity is created -Geekman7473 is born. The son of Sourcikar and Lay grant him magical powers which he can use to manipulate the world. Those he deems worthy he can reward them small bits of power with the purpose of serving his command. These people are known as operators Second Era 1- Mscoree is born near Easten - The Citadel Project is founded by Mscoree and Geekman7473 - Mscoree becomes an operator 2- The Golden Cross is built by Geekman7473 and Mscoree - The Cathedral foundation is laid 3- The Bridge is completed by Mscoree 4- The First Purge- An unknown wizard coats most of the world in lava, destroying most of the settlements 5- New Easten is founded 6- Iceburg is founded by Mscoree. Most city walls are complete, as well as a town center - Several government buildings are built, including one in New Easten, and one further north 8- xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is born 10- xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is convicted of burglarly, breaking and entering, and assault after he allegately steals an operator's house in New Easten. This is the first of his mnay crimes 11- xXF3ARXLEGENDXx arrives in Iceburg and finds residence there 13- The First Operator's Council meets and Juwayyid becomes an operator 15- I.C.E., a secret law enforcing agency is founded in Iceburg 17- Mscoree, working undercover for The Admin, is mock convicted for griefing and assault while looking into the many griefing cases - Mscoree is exiled in a hidden location - xXF3ARXLEGENDXx siezes control of Iceburg, beginning the so called, "Dark Times" 25- The Cube is commissioned by Geekman7473 as a future permanent holding facility 26- The Second Purge- xXF3ARXLEGEND's master plan of smuggling TNT throughout the map is finally revealed. xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is proven to be the wizard who has been causing havok and leader of the Anarcho-Liberals Party. Much of Iceburg is destroyed in the battle to retake the city - Mscoree is released from exile and pardoned - xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is executed 27- Mscoree begins rebuilding Iceburg 29- The Challenge across from Iceburg is built by Mscoree 31- The Third Purge - Iceburg is destroyed by an extremist operating under the late command of xXF3ARXLEGENDXx destroys most of Iceburg. Branbran64's White Castle is partially destroyed 34- The Fourth Purge- The Admin destroys the entire world, and using his advanced magic, brings many people to a new world, also called GeekCraft, perhaps the same world, just in a different time and space. This marks the end of the second era, and the beginning of the third Third Era 1- The Mission is founded by Mscoree 2- The Mission is destroyed 3- The Sea of Tears is founded by Mscoree - Many Scitians join a native village known as Norkodia 4- The Sea of Tears is destroyed 5- The Obsidian Tower is commissioned by Branbran64 7- Hoth, also known as HotH, and Houses of the Homeless is founded by Mscoree 8- Several Scitian tribes and Bourgian Refugees flock to Hoth, making it one of the biggest cities in GeekCraft 9- BlackHawk destroys most of Hoth, claiming the ruins for himself 10- The Hoth Army strikes back reclaiming the city 11- The Hoth Defense System is founded by Mscoree - Branbran64 and The Black Tower demand the disarment of Hoth weapons, beginning The Central Missle Crisis 12- The GeekCraft Alliance if formed, ending hostilities permanently, and officially recognizing Hoth, and several other cities as provinces 13- The GeekCraft Constitution begins to be drafted 14- Hoth is declared a satellite of GeekCraft -BlackHawk launches another attack on Hoth, ending the peace 15- Mscoree declares Hoth a sovereign nation, leading his army to attack several rival installments - The Treehouse is destroyed - Unable to find The Hidden City, Mscoree's forces fall back to Hoth 16- Hoth is destroyed by agents working in the city, backed by BlackHawk 17- The Hothian army siezes the city of Norkodia 20- New Hoth is founded in an isolated location, and quickly grows with the help of Hothian refugees 50- The Fifth Purge- The Admin, once again unsatisfied with the outcome of the world, destroys the entire world, launching a handful of citizens to a new world, where the events of the previous two worlds will not repeat themselves Fourth Era 1- The first survivors land in the west island -Beckerton is founded on the west island -The city walls are created by Geekman7473 3- The second group of survivors land in the west island. This group includes Mscoree, Millgy, and Daultz. The soon learn that the main body will not arrive for many months to come -Millgy is born in Beckerton -Daultz is born in Beckerton - The Corner House is founded by Mscoree - The Tavern is founded - The first streets are laid - Bunny Carter creates a house -The first company, Mscoree Industries is founded by Mscoree - The Jail is founded by Daultz 4- The blacksmith is founded by Mscoree - The Dragon Hotel is founded by Mscoree - Several buildings are created by The Admin - Mscoree Outfitters, a division of MI is founded By Mscoree - Mscoree's Statue is founded -Daultz commissions The Atrium - The Square is founded -Geekman's General Store is founded by Geekman7473 -Mscoree's Building Co., a division of MI is founded by Mscoree -Spongebob is founded by Daultz -Wallopping Shadows, the world's tallest building is founded by Mscoree 5- Tranquility One is found by Mscoree - Atrium Two is founded by Mscoree - Tranquility Two is founded by Mscoree - Mscoree's Second Statue is founded - The Atrium Three is founded by Mscoree - Mscoree Industries purchases Atrium One and Atrium Two for $20,000 - The north, south, east, and central islands are discovered -Absurdia is founded - Valor Station, a part of the public transportation, and a division of MI is founded by Mscoree -Beckerton Station, a part of the public transportation, and a division of MI is founded by Mscoree -Mscoree Industries Headquarters is founded by Mscoree, making it the second tallest building in the world -FASTIAC, a division of Mscoree Industries is founded -The FASTIA is founded in Beckerton 6- Henilla, property of MI is founded by Mscoree 8- Trihanica is founded -Mscoree Industries Trihanica Holding Facility is built 9- An unknown wizard test subject escpaes from a Mscoree Industries holding facility, unleasing a large army of monsters into Beckerton - The Battle for Beckerton begins -Mscoree's statue is completely destroyed in the fighting - Beckerton is retaken - An MI investigation is put into effect to find the escaped criminal 10- Daultz, poccessed by Hazar's magic, destroys the southern area of the map, including the city of Henilla, loosing his admin privileges while Hazar is at large -The Henilla Fun Tyme Amusement Park is founed near Henilla 13- New Henilla is founded in the ashes of Henilla by Mscoree 14- Trihanica, absurdia, and the rest of the north and south islands are destroyed by The Admin 31- The Uber Hangout is founded by Mscoree 32- The Mscoree Industries Arena is founded near New Henilla 33- The MI Arena hosts the first ever Ops Games 34- Sonant City is founded by Mscoree -Xerstalinus is founded by Mscoree -Hazar, aided by Rhombulyssis the Mad escapes from Xerstalinus 50- Branbran64 builds an railroad from New Henilla to Merchantville 51- The Railroad Incident: Mscoree, carrying out orders from Geekman7473 deletes an illegal railroad built by Branbran64 and is demoted temperarily on grounds of conspiracy and griefing -Geekman7473 issues a formal apology for the falsely punishing Mscoree 52- Portus Ex Hiemis is founded by Mscoree. The small outpost is immediately under attack by the forces of Hazar and the forbidden zone 55- The city of Merchantville is founded by the communist Stratocracy of Anonymous 60- NUGA is founded by several influencial capitalist countries and companies, in an effort to eliminate communist threats and liberate opressed people -The first case is held at the Xerstalinus State Court House, in which Merrickman is convicted for disrespecting an admin. This event is later known as the Merrick Trials 62- After several displays of disagreement between the two largest factions: Anonymous and NUGA, NUGA threatens to intervene militarily to insure the world domination NUGA seeks - The nation of NUGA officially declares war on Anonymous, starting the War of NUGA Intervention - Anonymous forces surround the city of New Henilla, after learning of military emplacements beginning the Battle of West Henilla Point. Anonymous is eventually forced to retreat after a trap backfires and kills the leading officer -Forces under Mscoree and Millgy pursue the retreating army of Anonymous, beginning the major battle known as the Battle of Red Desert. NUGA is victorious -Fortress CIty is founded by Branbran64 in Frontier Land 63- NUGA forces strike at Fortress City, beginning the Battle of Fortress City. The battle is considered a stalemate 64- Red Rock City is founded in the Red Desert by Mscoree 65- The Battle of the Southern Waters begins. Anonymous forces are defeated 73- The National Anthem of NUGA is officially adopted 74- An anti-anonymous rebellion and workers strike is suppressed in Merchantville 75- The Battle of Crimson Fortress begins. Anonymous forces are defeated 76- Rebel forces are massacred by Anonymous 77- The Siege of Merchantville begins 78- The Battle of Terra Nullius begins. NUGA forces fall back. 81- Several pirate factions and crime organizations, including the infamous Locust Sails, tired of NUGA law enforcement, swear their alliegence secretly to Anonymous. The battles between NUGA and the Anonymous pirate mercenaries are later known as the Coast War 82- NUGA forces under Skihpanelph defeat Anonymous forces at the Battle of Old Rock 83- The forces of Skihpanelph are assaulted by the Iron Spear pirate faction. In the ensuing battle, known as Rainden's Raid, the NUGA forces are victorious 85- NUGA forces under Krhenis successfully assault the pirate stronghold of Damnatus, later known as the Battle of Damnatus 86- An army of mercenaries and Anonymous operatives under the command of Marvik Nolakkihn assault NUGA forces camped near Damnatus, beginning the Battle of Fort Maflana. NUGA forces manage to hold the fort and push the Anonymous forces back. Anonymous forces would never again be able to launch an offensive in the south. This battle was later the subject of a popular folk song written by Mscoree/HistoryRapper 92- Lidven publishes the fictional epic, Clash of the Cosmos, which depicts an unknown, nearly invincible army crushing the world of GeekCraft 93- Lidven dies in his sleep 94- Allie's Village 96- Rebel forces within the Anonymous city of Merchantville topple the remaining defending Anonymous forces. The Siege of Merchantville ends with NUGA victorious 97- The remnents of Anonymous form the GRA, dedicated to continuing bloodshed against NUGA members 98- Violence breaks out amoungst GRA extremists and NUGA citizens.Sections of NUGA citizens known as Linkists begin protesting GRA citizens living in Meridiem 99- Branbran64 is caught poccessing players on numerous occassions and using illawful magic. Geekman7473 is hesitant to arrest him 102- In an effort to stop violence among GRA citizens and NUGA citizens, all GRA citizens are officially exiled from Meridiem 106- RazorfangZ14, a member of GRA destroys much of Hyrule in a suicide bombing 107- Branbran64 destroys much of Xerstalinus and the surrounding area, along with a group of GRA suicide bombers. He is also caught possessing people with illegal magic. 108- The War of NUGA Intervention ends. The GRA/Anonymous unconditionally surrender. - Branbran64 is executed - Fortress City and Merchantville are occupied and annexed -The GRA is destroyed -The Anonymi Reconstruction begins 110- Mscoree creates the Anonymi Infastructure Program, opening up opportunities for poor Anonymi families living under NUGA rule 111- The summer home of the late Branbran64, located in the region of Vesper is incorporated as a province of NUGA 114- The city of Usquecorvis is founded in the province Vesper becoming its seat of government 115- The Grex Gang rises up in Fortress City 118- The Ace Gang is funded in Fortress City by Rexin Marqui, a former member of the Grex 120- A period of prosperity begins 250- Millgy goes missing 964- Sourcikar gives birth to Swaeg, Yolus, and Balhemar, brothers of Geekman7473 966- The Great Plaque appears in Merchantville ending the fourth era 971- A large shipment of supplies heading toward the Outset Isles is spoiled with plaque. Fighting over the last of the town's food and water intensifies 974- The appointed mayor of Merchantville, Samue Marin asks the General Assembly for additional aid 935- By this time the plauge has spread to almost every mayor city killing thousands of people worldwide 936- In a failed military coup NUGA peacekeepers are attacked in Pythiria, diminishing ties with Amity 937- The Hollow Eve begins. Thousands of creatures are summoned by the servants of Nevenhaz. All contact with Fortress City is lost almost immediately as soldiers retreat to Merchantville. The city of Portus Ex Hiebis manages to hold back the invasion of Incipientes temporarily. Pirreffingo is overrun 939- The Second Coast War begins as uprisings in Damnatus lead to the fall of the city 940- Lihnis Hnesverne, governor of Pythiria declares his city independent, launching the world into war 945 -The General Assembly declares a state of emergency 946- Mscoree is stabbed on the steps of the Xerstalinus Court House, carrying plans to distribute supplies to those in need - It is believed that Mscoree dies in his sleep -A day of mourning is declared in NUGA cities -The NUGA Civil War begins -Pisus Kano, governor of Sonant City mobilizes his citizens to protect the city 947- In a military coup Trihanica is declared independent from Amity 948- The Borealis Tavern is founded in Trihanica 949- The first annual Florus Festival occurs in Xerstalinus 956- Following wishes left by Mscoree, NUGA is disbanded. Those still loyal to the union fight on against the rebels 970- Geekman7473 is killed. His spirit rises to the ancient homeland of The Admin 981- Geekman7473 learns that his brother Balhemar is responsible for the plague and the civil war in the mortal realm and banishes the young deity to the depths of the underground 982- Geekman7473 is reborn in mortal form for the second time 987- The reborn Geekman7473, desperate to save mankind leads many to a prophesied land once spoken of by ancient natives, known as Enampli. Upon further inspection of his writing, it is believed that this is where Millgy and others may reside 988- Yolus destroys much of the old continent, his personal sandbox of ruin. Those who remain in Meridiem form the Order of Yolus in the ruins of the NUGA fortress of Constance 989- In a desperate push of revenge against the followers of Yolus, Hazar is killed. His forbidden lands are stripped of their icy ruins, leaving behind a mountainous farmland 991- The many ships led by Geekman7473 enter the Undying Ocean, the farthest reaches of the old world, ending the fourth era Fifth Era 5- The ships under Geekman7473 arrive in what is now Acranus 15- Fisherman and hunters travel up the Coluber River, founding Rogue Water 18- Mscoree arrives in Rogue Water, greeting the travelers with tales of the surrounding area. He tells of how many fled to this land long ago, including Millgy 34- Arson Black founds the Water Mining Company] in Rogue Water